Computing devices, such as handheld smartphones and tablets, are typically delivered to an end-user with certain consumer application programs installed. Many of the applications are basic utilities that provide some basic handheld functionality for a device. For example, on a mobile smartphone device, a mobile telephone interface, contacts database and interface, calendar, music player application, camera application, maps and navigation application, SMS and MMS application, and electronic mail application are pre-installed by the manufacturer. Apart from such basic utilities, mobile network operators (MNO) may have pre-installed trial or full versions of applications for the device that they wish to promote, for example, games, business tools, and other various applications.
Pre-installing applications for devices before they are delivered to the end-user provides the disadvantage of installing applications that new device owner does not desire, and may irritate and displease the owner. An application publisher may also miss the window of opportunity to pre-install applications on a device.
It is desirable to have a system for providing applications to a device while overcoming such disadvantages.